Growing Up
by Susannah Danielle Black
Summary: This is my take on Peter's thoughts on certain parts of the 2003 movie and on the events after the alternitive ending to the  2003  movie and how Peter Pan "turned into" the Peter Banning we see in the movie Hook  1991 .
1. Sky Dancing

IMPORTANT NOTE: I do not own the rights to the movie(s) or anything and am not trying to make money on this at all. I just had to use storylines, dialogue, and events to make this fan fic make sense.

This is my take on Peter's thoughts on certain parts of the 2003 movie.

and

My take on the events after the alternitive ending to the (2003) movie and how Peter Pan "turned into" the Peter Banning we see in the movie Hook (1991).

Skydancing Scene

**(scene):** They fly to the fairy trees.

**(Peter's thoughts):** She will think this is so pretty. What a girly thing to think. But nothing will be as pretty as... a shiny dagger. But to a girl, a beau... I guess a girl would like this more. At least I hope she does.

**(scene):** They watch the fairies dance and smile at each other.

**(Peter's Thought's):** She is happy. I made her... the fairies made her... NO, I made her happy. Oh, the cleverness of me. She can't stop smiling. Though I can't either. What is this thing inside me that is making me want to... I will show her that the fairies are not the only one's who can dance!

**(scene):** They stand up to dance. They bow to each other. He holds his hand out. She puts her hand on his.

**(Peter's thoughts):** Where is this warmth coming from? Why do I feel heat inside?

**(scene):** Wendy puts her hand on on Peter's shoulder.

**(Peter's thoughts):** Now my stomach feels different. I took my medicine today. I will take more after this. She is so sweet... sweaty. Her hand is sweating. Or is that mine? What does being sick feel like?

**(scene):** Peter tosses Wendy into the air and floats over to her.

**(Peter's thoughts):** She looks like an angel.

**(scene):** Peter puts his hand on Wendy's waist and they start dancing in the air.

**(Peter's thoughts):** That different feel only comes in my stomach when I touch her. What is wrong with me?

**(scene):** Peter spins Wendy away and she turns back to him. They continue to dance without speaking for a few moments.

**(Peter's thoughts):** She is... just a girl. A girl is only good for mothering and storytelling. But I could not have shared this a moment with the lost boys. If they saw this they woul lau... I would gut them. I would tear apart anyone who would speak a evil word of this moment. This is my moment with Wendy... my Wendy... my...

**(scene):** The fairies flow away.

"Wendy? Is it only make believe... isn't it? That you and I are..."

"Ah, yes."

Wendy starts to glide to the ground with Peter floating down above her.

**(Peter's thoughts):** Why did that question take away some of her happy thought? Why do I hurt inside because of her happiness fading? Why do I feel the erge to explain my question?

**(scene):**

"Wendy? You see, it would make me seem to old to be a father."

They both land on the ground.

"Peter, what are your real feelings?"

"Feelings?"

**(Peter's thoughts):** Happy flying... Excited fighting... Hate medicine...

**(scene):**

"What do you feel? Happiness? Sadness? Jealousy?"

"Jealousy? Tink!"

"Anger?"

Peter steps on a twig, pulls dagger out, and turns.

"Hook!"

"Love?"

"L..ove?"

**(Peter's thoughts):** That is what all her stories are about. I don't even know what... Is that what I have been... She is doing this to me! Love in her stories is always a grown up thing!

**(scene):**

"Love."

"I have never heard of it."

"I think you have, Peter. I dare say you felt it yourself... for something or... someone."

Peter walks over and leans into Wendy's ear.

"Never!"

Peter backs away.

"Even the sound of it offends me!"

Wendy reaches to touch Peter's face. Peter jumps back.

"Peter?"

**(Peter's thoughts):** I will not let her do this to me. I will NOT grow up.

**(scene):**

"Why do you spoil everything? We have fun, don't we? I taught you to fight and to fly. What more could there be!"

"There is so much more!"

"What? What else is there?"

"I don't know. I think it becomes clearer when you grow up."

"Well, I will not gro up! You can not make me! I will banish you like Tinkerbell!"

"I will not be banished!"

"Then go home! Go home and grow up! And take your feelings with you!"

Peter flies away and Wendy screams after him.

**(Peter's thoughts):** Why do I hurt more than ever. I do not want to grow up. She can't catch me and turn me into a man. Maybe my medicine will make this "love" away. I hope so, because then Wendy can stay... and we can go back to pretending.

_Just the end of scene 1... more to come..._


	2. Losing Wendy

**(scene):** Wendy sitting by the fire place with her daughter Jane asleep in the bed when Peter flies in window. Peter walks over to "Wendy's" bed.

**(Peter's thoughts):** I can't wait to tell Wendy all the new adventures I have gone on. She will have new stories to tell the boys.

**(scene):**

"Wendy?

Peter grabs the bedpost.

**(Peter's thoughts): **She seems different than I remember.

**(scene):**

"Wendy, I have come for you."

"Hello, Peter."

Peter turns to face Wendy by the fireplace. The light is dim. He can only make out a little more than her silhouette.

**(Peter's thoughts): **Now that seems more like my Wendy, my…

**(scene):**

"There you are." Peter says with a smile on his face.

Peter looks back at the bed then back at Wendy.

**(Peter's thoughts): **Then who is that in the bed.

**(scene):**

"Is it John?"

"No, John is not here now."

Peter looks back at the bed then back at Wendy.

"Then it is Michael."

"Michael has gone too."

Peter looks back at the bed then back at Wendy.

**(Peter's thoughts): **So there is a new one to learn of me and my adventures.

**(scene):**

"Is it a new one?"

"Yes."

Peter looks back at the bed with a huge grin.

**(Peter's thoughts): **Oh now I can take them both back and we can have all new adventures. Wendy and I can pretend to me mother and father again. We can make the new one drink some of that awful medicine and yell at it when it is making too much noise.

**(scene):**

"I cannot come with you, Peter."

Peter looks back at Wendy.

**(Peter's thoughts): **She must come with me! Who else is there to share my adventures with? I don't want adventures without her in them anymore!

**(scene):**

"I have forgotten how to fly."

Peter scoffs.

**(Peter's thoughts): **So that is all. She should know better. I taught her once. I can teach her again. Then I can have my Wendy back with me. Maybe we can just leave the new one and then never have to come back here.

"I'll soon teach you again."

Wendy stands up. The silhouette she casts is now one of a grown woman.

**(Peter's thoughts): **That is not my Wendy!

**(scene):**

"It is more than that."

Peter steps back with a look of shock and sadness on his face. Wendy walks over to turn up the lantern light. Peter steps back more.

**(Peter's thoughts): **What has happened to her?

"No, don't turn up the light." Peter says in a pleading whisper.

Wendy turns up the light and turns toward Peter.

**(Peter's thoughts): **She has become Red-Handed Jill. She has grown up!

**(scene):**

Peter steps back again.

"Oh Wendy, you shouldn't have."

"I couldn't help it, Peter."

**(Peter's thoughts): ** Yes, you could have! You could have stayed with me. You could have lov…. You could have enjoyed our adventures enough to stay.

**(scene):**

Wendy swallows deep.

"I'm a married woman now.

Peter looks at Wendy with sorrow on his face and in his words.

**(Peter's thoughts): **She is somebody else's Wendy?

**(scene):**

"No, you are not."

"The little girl in the bed is my daughter."

Peter looks at the bed with a scowl.

**(Peter's thoughts): **She abandoned me and our bo… to grow up and have a… a girl?

**(scene):**

"No, she is not!"

Peter looks back at Wendy. Then Peter walks towards the bed while pulling out his dagger. His expressions go from anger to fear to sadness as he approaches the bed.

**(Peter's thoughts): **I will take away what is keeping her here and since she can no longer be my Wendy, she can come back and be my mother.

**(scene):**

He looks at the little girl in the bed and begins to cry. He and Wendy exchange glances.

**(Peter's thoughts): **I cannot take anything away from her, anything that makes her happy. She is no longer my Wendy and unless I stay and grow up she cannot be my mother.

**(scene):**

Peter sits on the floor beside the bed and with his head in his lap he begins to sob. The little girl wakes up and looks down at Peter.

"Boy."

Peter looks up.

**(Peter's thoughts): **She is so beau… bratty. Why did she have to wake up?

**(scene): **

"Why are you crying?"

Peter wipes his tears and stands up.

**(Peter's thoughts): **I was not crying!

**(scene):**

"I am Peter Pan."

"I know. I have been waiting for you."

**(Peter's thoughts): **So Wendy does remember our adventures and does tell my stories. Maybe she did fee… Maybe she did enjoy our make-believe as much as I did.

**(scene):**

Peter smiles and looks at Wendy. Wendy smiles back.

"I am Jane."

Peter puts his dagger away and bows and Jane. Jane stands on the bed and bows at Peter.

**(Peter's thoughts): **Since Wendy can no longer go back and learn of my new adventures, I will take this one. She can be our new mother.

**(scene):**

Peter looks at the window and Jane's eyes follow. Jane looks back and Peter then rushes to the edge of the bed and looks at Wendy.

"May I go?"

Wendy sighs and takes a step forward.

"I do so want an adventure."

Wendy smiles.

"Yes, I know."

Jane smiles and looks back at Peter. Peter looks at her then back at the window. Peter motions for Tink to come in a sprinkle Jane with fairy dust.

**(Peter's thoughts): **It is nice to have a new playmate. Oh, the adventures we will have. She is so lov… longing for adventure.

**(scene):**

Jane and Tink exchange smiles and glances.

"Tinkerbell!"

Tink sprinkles Jane and Jane rises in the air.

"I'm flying, Mommy. Look, I'm flying!

Wendy smiles at Jane and laughs a little.

Peter and Jane join hands.

**(Peter's thoughts): **My Jane. I will fill her life with so much adventure that she will never want to return here. She will stay with me always.

**(scene):**

Jane looks at Wendy.

"I'll be back soon, Mama."

**(Peter's thoughts): **I doubt that. But if she does come back she will be able to tell our adventures to everyone.

**(scene):**

"With stories!"

Tink flies over to Wendy.

Tink and Wendy bow to each other. Tink blows rasberries at Wendy. Wendy snickers. Peter, Jane, and Tink fly out the window. Wendy runs over to the window to watch as they fade into the night sky.


End file.
